


Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, meanie is only a side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon is so gonna kill Wonwoo. That asshole dares to trick Jihoon into a blind date while he is having his own date with his own boyfriend. Jihoon is so gonna kill Jeon Wonwoo, regardless of the fact that his date was Kwon Soonyoung.





	Blind Date

“Jihoon, I’ll meet you at the café at 3PM, okay?” that was how Jihoon ended up in a cosy café near a movie theatre waiting for a certain Jeon Wonwoo. The raven has promised to accompany him to see a movie.

Sipping his iced coffee, Jihoon glances at his wrist watch, noting that it is 5 minutes over 3 PM already. The movie starts in 15 minutes and Jihoon surely doesn’t want to miss the beginning of the movie.

He is about to call Wonwoo when his phone vibrates on the table, showing the older’s picture on the screen. Jihoon quickly swipes the screen to answer the call, “Where are you?” he asks, his tone dangerous.

“Hyuuung, I’m sorry,” instead of Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu whines at him through the phone. “I forget to tell Wonwoo-hyung that I’ll be in town, I want to spend today with him,”

Mingyu is Wonwoo’s boyfriend. He lives next town attending a business school. Though understanding their position, Jihoon just wishes they tell him earlier. He can’t even get a movie ticket anymore since it’s almost the play time and all seats are probably taken already.

Sighing, Jihoon slouches on his seat. “You know, you should tell me earlier. I don’t even buy any ticket since you said you already got them.”

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Mingyu wails from the other side. It’s faded into a background noise as Wonwoo’s voice replace Mingyu’s cries. “I’m sending back up your way, he has the tickets, so you can still watch the movie,”

Jihoon straightens up his back at those words, “What back up?”

“Not what, Jihoon, but who,” Jihoon is probably mishearing the slight teasing tone on Wonwoo’s voice.

“Okay, I’m starting to dislike your tone, Wonwoo,”

“What tone? This is your hyung trying to make up for his broken promise,” There is definitely a teasing tone on his voice. Jihoon starts feeling wary, the way it always was when Wonwoo was up with his pranks.

“What are you doing now?” Jihoon asks, but he can’t hear Wonwoo’s answer, which is only, “Have fun on your date!”, since his vision is filled with a sight of a man walking towards him in a light blue ripped jeans and a pastel purple sweater. His hair falls softly against his forehead, his slanted eyes are locked to Jihoon, and a wide smile is plastered on his face, raising his plump cheeks.

He is still holding his phone against his ear when Kwon Soonyoung stands in front of him still with the blinding smile of his, “Jihoonie, hi, let’s go,”

Jihoon is still too dumbstruck to respond so Soonyoung grabs his hand to pull him out of table and leads him to the movie theatre. Soonyoung is holding his hand as they walk, Jihoon looks back and forth to their linked hands and smiling Soonyoung. His mind is short circuiting ever since he saw Soonyoung entered the cafe. His mind still can’t register that he is walking hand in hand with Kwon Soonyoung for a movie date. A _fucking_ movie date with Kwon Soonyoung.

***

_What the fuck has just happened?_

That is the only sentence that runs in Jihoon’s head after they settle on their seats in the movie theatre. He still can’t believe that he is sitting side by side with Kwon Soonyoung. _The_ Kwon Soonyoung.

It started simply because he watched Soonyoung’s showcase the winter after they started university. Jihoon hadn’t known Soonyoung back then. He was dragged to the showcase by Mingyu and Wonwoo, saying it was his friends showcase and they absolutely had to go.

Jihoon was ready to complain that there were too many people inside the auditorium when Soonyoung came up stage and kill it with his performance. Jihoon was left speechless at how nimble and powerful the taller boy’s movements were. The other dancers were exceptional as well, but only one captured Jihoon’s eyes. When the showcase was over, a knowing smirk was on Wonwoo’s lips, “You’re whipped,” and Jihoon could only blush and muttered a small shut up to the grinning boy.

He almost forgot (he _did_ forget) that Mingyu said it was his friends showcase. So, when they were invited to dinner and he saw Soonyoung among them, Jihoon could feel jitters all around his body. The dancer was a literal sunshine, he chatted everyone up and ensured he thanked them for supporting their showcase.

Jihoon visibly flustered (as per Wonwoo’s teasing comment, which Jihoon denied) when Soonyoung moved to sit beside him as Minghao (one of Mingyu’s friends) introduced them to him. The smile directed to him was blinding, and yes, Jihoon felt his cheeks warmed.

Soonyoung stayed beside him all night, and he learned that they actually shared a class that semester. Soonyoung had been delighted that he would meet Jihoon again. So did Jihoon.

But, Soonyoung was a popular guy. He was always surrounded by people, his friends, his fans, his admirers and Jihoon wasn’t one to jump into the crowd just to grab someone’s attention. So, Jihoon only watched as Soonyoung laughed at somebody’s joke and got dragged around to sit with whomever was dragging him. If it was left to Jihoon, the chance they talked in class was closer to zero.

However, we were talking about Soonyoung here. No matter how many people around him, no matter how many other people wanting to grab his attention, he always looked out for Jihoon the first time he entered the class. With blinding smile, he would greet Jihoon, “Good morning, Jihoonie,” before being dragged to wherever the current brought him. Jihoon tried not to stare at him but of course he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, and Soonyoung would reward him with another blinding smile once in a while that made his heart burst from his chest.

“You’re so whipped,” Wonwoo said one day, watching Jihoon staring fondly at Soonyoung who messed around with Seungkwan and Seokmin, his junior in music majors, in the campus’ cafeteria. “Try talking to him. He doesn’t bite,”

Of course he doesn’t. Jihoon peeks to his side where Soonyoung is busy munching his popcorn. Soonyoung is too bright for his own liking. Jihoon feels he will bring the older down with how dark he could get on his bad days. If Wonwoo knows what he is thinking now, the older will probably scowled at him and said that he has a worse personality but Mingyu loves him anyway. Sometimes Jihoon doesn’t know if he is trying to comfort Jihoon or brag about his boyfriend.

“Hey,” a finger pokes his cheek softly, effectively jerking Jihoon out of his thought. Soonyoung is watching him from the side, eyebrows furrowed. “You okay? You haven’t said anything since the café,” his bottom lip is slightly jutting out in a pout.

Jihoon wants to kiss that lips. Blushing at his own thought, Jihoon shakes his head frantically. “N-no, I’m okay, sorry, I was spacing out,”

“Oh. Okay, I was wondering if you don’t want to watch the movie with me—“

“NO!” Jihoon quickly interjects, “I want to watch it with you! Of course I want to watch it with you!” before blushing furiously when he realizes what he was saying. Soonyoung is holding a content smile as he leans back to his seat, facing the screen and Jihoon hears a soft, “Okay,”

The theatre was getting darker as the movie begins. Jihoon is trying to focus on the movie in front of him, but the heat radiating from his side is not helping. He is awfully aware of the closeness of their arms and Soonyoung doesn’t seem like feeling the need to keep his arm on his side for he keeps bumping his elbow with Jihoon’s.

The nth time Soonyoung bumps his elbow with his, Jihoon whispers under his breath, “You can use the arm rest,” and he folds his arms in front of his chest. Jihoon focuses his mind on the movie in front of him, not noticing the look the other gives him.

The rest of the movie was uneventful. Jihoon is completely satisfied with how the movie unrolls. He promises himself to watch the movie again sometimes next week. When the studio lights back up, only then Jihoon realizes he is there with Soonyoung. The later was unusually quiet during the movie and Jihoon was too engrossed in the movie to notice. Lightly gasping, Jihoon turns his attention to Soonyoung, who sports an abandoned puppy look.

“Hey…” is the only thing that slips past his lips. People around them have started going out of the studio. The movie credit rolls on the screen in front of them. When Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, Jihoon clears his throat to find his words, “Um, do—do you like the movie?”

Soonyoung is still pouting at him, “I can’t believe you’re ignoring me for the whole movie,”

“Um, we’re supposed to be watching a movie here?” Jihoon nervously answers. He can’t say that he was concentrating on the movie to distract himself from Soonyoung, can he?

“Yes! But it is also a date!” Soonyoung wails in exasperation which sends Jihoon’s heart into a frenzy, his face is blushing furiously. “You even said that I could use the arm rest when actually the only thing that I wanted to do was to hold your hand! Do you know how hurt it was?”

Jihoon is currently imitating a fish, gaping in disbelief at what the other was saying. His face is flaming to the tip of his ears. How can he be this straightforward?

“I shouldn’t have believed Wonwoo when he said you liked me too,” Soonyoung sighs. “I’m sorry if you don’t enjoy my company,”

Jihoon is trying to comprehend what he just heard, he doesn’t notice that Soonyoung is standing up to leave. Only when Soonyoung says, “I’m sorry again, Jihoon. See you around,” he is snapped back to the present, moving quickly to grab on Soonyoung’s wrist.

“NO! Don’t leave,” Jihoon says jerking Soonyoung back to the seat. With a surprised ‘oof’, Soonyoung falls down on his seat with Jihoon’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“There’s no way I didn’t enjoy your company,” Jihoon says fidgeting nervously on his seat. On the other hand, Soonyoung just realizes the colour marring Jihoon’s pale face and the trembling fingers on his wrist. He was disappointed at the way Jihoon’s ignored him during the movie, but this? Is it okay for him to hope?

Soonyoung is studying Jihoon’s face. He looks really nervous and red. Not receiving any response from the older, Jihoon peeks through his lashes at the other only to dive back down when he meet Soonyoung’s eyes, hiding his flaming cheeks.

“So, Wonwoo is not lying?” Soonyoung slowly asks.

“About what?” Jihoon questions him back.

“About you liking me back?” Soonyoung doesn’t need to hear Jihoon’s answer as his reaction to his question answers it already. Jihoon’s face reddens at the words and he pulls his hand back as if Soonyoung’s wrist burns him. He is spluttering nonsense, eyes flickering back and forth as if looking for an escape.

So Soonyoung this time grabs Jihoon’s hands, caging it between his own wider ones. Jihoon is half afraid he will get a heart attack by how fast his heart is beating. “Would you like to grab a dinner with me?” Soonyoung asks him with his blinding smile.

Jihoon can’t say no to that smile.

***

Soonyoung pecks his lips as they lie on his couch, binge-watching an American series. “I really thought Wonwoo was pranking me when he said you agreed to go to the date with me,”

“He what?” Jihoon sits back up, looking at his boyfriend in disbelief. Soonyoung shrugs his shoulders up.

“I asked Wonwoo to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me. He said you wanted to, that’s why I showed up at the theatre,”

“You wanted to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung pulls him down for a hug. “Since the very first time I saw you,”

Blushing down to his neck, Jihoon buries his face on Soonyoung’s chest, whispering a quiet, “Me too,” and swears to kill Jeon Wonwoo the next time he sees him.


End file.
